


Fix You

by FullcircleFan



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Vid, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slash, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcircleFan/pseuds/FullcircleFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)<br/>Pairing: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes<br/>Song: Fix Me by Coldplay</p>
<p>John and Sherlock fix each other until things get broken again. Reichenbach angst, warm fuzzies, general slashiness.</p>
<p>I own none of this. This is a transformative work. I make no money off this effort of fannish love. Sherlock, Watson, et al belong to the BBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first vid so there is some sentimental value attached to it. If I could make it again, of course, I'd improve it in all sorts of ways. That being said, it's kind of my baby.


End file.
